Jobe Joestar
Jobe Joestar is the main character of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Shining Mind. He is a boy who never knew his father, who was Joseph Joestar. He lived in Normandy, France for most of his life. Appearance Jobe is a tall man with a impressive physique. He has large muscles and a good looking face. He has brown eyes and shaggy brown hair, simular to his biological father's hair when he was 18. He is normally seen in a plaid button down shirt, with a pair of jeans. He wears work boots as his normal shoes. After being recruited into Shining Light, he wore a pin on his breast pocket. Personality Jobe takes after his biological father when it comes to his wit and battle strategy. He can read an entire battlefield and predict a winner before the first shot is taken. He can outwit his opponents easily. He also inherited Joseph's cofidence. He is a cofident person in nature, never doubting himself in situations. Other than that, he doesn't take after Joseph. He tends to be more polite and patient in situations, opting to look from afar before stepping in. He's careful, but always has a way to get out of a situation. Synopsis History Jobe was born on September 29, 1996 to mother Bella Berger, with no father in sight. Joseph was away from France, not planning on going back. His mother married Manuel Caron when he was 8, treating him like a father. Jobe and his mother changed their last name when the marraige was finalized. He lived a quiet life with his family, not leaving France. He graduated university and became a farmer to support his parents. He continued his life like this until July 2025, when Giovanni Giovanna, a 19 year old visited him and told him his heritage, explaining his ability was his stand, showing that he had one too. Shining Mind During Shining Mind, he joined Giovanni in Shining Light, fighting the stand users in Normandy, all leading up to the fight with Jackson Bakersfield and his stand, Styx. He learned a lot about stands and eventually gained Suspicious Minds Shining, his Shining Stand. Shining Night During Shining Night, he stayed with Giovanni and the rest of the Joestars, fighting the fight that could wipe out their bloodline. He fought the onslaught of stand users in Japan, all leading to Hercules Folly and his stand, Seven Seas of Rhye. Death He died on September 16, 2029, a day after Giovanni was killed. He fought Hercules Folly and sustained many injuries from Seven Seas of Rhye. He lived for a few hours after, but died with the hope his sacrifice would lead to the Joestar bloodline continuing. Abilities and Powers Suspicous Minds: His stand. Suspicous Minds is a close range stand that allows the user to see an opponent's next move before it happens. '''Suspicous Minds Shining: '''The evolved form of Suspicous Minds. It boosts the stats by 10X, while also giving it death projection. It also adds the ability to change what people do. Gallery | Trivia He was a successful farmer in Normandy His rank in Shining Light when he died was Commander He never met Joseph, only adopting his last name after the visit with Giovanni.